A Small Chance of Love and Some Body Glitter
by BlendableLion
Summary: A girl who takes off her clothes and dances for money towards her acting career meets a young actor- Dan Howell. Dan/OC I suck at summaries, I'm sorry, I really am. EDIT I'm not going to update this one as often as I should, sorry. I just don't feel as "in to it" as my other stories, so I'll continue this one when I feel like it, but for now I have other ideas :3
1. Chapter 1

The throbbing lights from overhead reflected the glitter on my stomach and thighs, giving my body a sparkling disco-ball like effect. I squinted into the crowd of men, almost all of them drunk and covered in sweat.

I put on my prettiest smile and walked around the pole on the small stage, trying to attract attention from the nearest man.

_Don't think, just do, don't think, just do _I thought as the bad-breathed stranger placed a finger under my chin and placed a twenty dollar bill in my palm.

I stood back up and made eye contact with the man, his eyes were a muddy, dead brown. I smiled at him and put the note in the tight fitting leather bra I was allowed to wear and continued my shift.

I'm a whore, a disgusting slut who will do anything for money. I need to work two "jobs" to pay for my school, in which it exclusively covers only acting.

Acting is my passion, what my life revolves around, and I will do anything and everything to act.

Because of me already knowing how to act, no one really knows about how I feel inside, I'm great at covering up emotions, so no one really notices how repulsed I am at myself by being a whore.

On my two-inch silver and studded heels I slowly wobble down the stage to the little room where I get ready around back. Random hands grope me as I walk through the crowd, sometimes just for the feel of pretty flesh, other times to put money in the waistline of my clothes.

Clothes? Not really.

I close the wooden door behind me and sigh in relief in my little private sanctuary. My mirror's cracked and I can tell that some other dancer has used my silver eye shadow. I don't actually care if they do, some of the other dancers are struggling to feed themselves and children.

I peel off the humiliating leather lingerie I'm forced to wear and put real clothes on, tying back my boring brown hair and putting my glasses back on. I finally count out the earnings in which I've made- a hundred, a hundred and fifty... about two hundred in all.

I slip into my checkered converse and sneak out of the back door of my room, not wanting to walk through the crowd again, and wrinkle my nose at the smell of garbage, walk across the parking lot, and open my car door, leaning back into the rickety seats.

Laughing people I don't know, their arms flung carelessly around a random girl they've found in the club stagger out of the open doors, beer bottles in hand.

I slam my foot on the gas petal and drive away from my job as fast as I can, not ever wanting to set foot in it again, too ashamed at myself to do anything about it, but too committed to acting to leave.

I drive about the city for about half an hour, then finally reach my home- it was actually an abandoned bar before I moved in- just a little bit outside of the tall buildings and flashing lights. My house wasn't exactly out in the country, nor was it in the city, but it was a place I felt safe and called home, and I guess that's good enough.

I turned off my car's engine and heard the familiar _pop_ of smoke from the back. My car let out a great wheeze as I got out -I would have to buy another one soon- and walked up the pathway to my front doors.

A little ball of bones and grey fluff rubbed against my leg as I entered through the door and turned on the lights. Two green orbs stared up at me as I gave Mooie a scratch behind her ears.

Mooie was once a stray who sometimes stayed at my house for a few minutes to a few weeks. I didn't know how old she was, but I could tell she was old, living much longer than the average cat. I decided to adopt her about a year ago, a few months after her always visiting me and begging for scraps of food.

I plopped down on my couch and the small cat curled up on my thighs. A draft came in from behind me, the house didn't have cooling or heating, so I grabbed a spotted blanket to wrap around myself and Mooie, and pressed the power button to switch on the television.

According to the news, several people had been murdered, two had been raped and a store-clerk had been held at gunpoint. Bored and slightly disturbed at the recap of this week's events, I flipped through the channels to something more set to my taste and found nothing.

Sighing loudly in boredom and exasperation, I balled up the blanket in my hands and shoved it under my arms, trudging my way to the bedroom, a large room with spray painted designs and patterns all over the walls, the original pale green paint barely showing. Mooie pattered after me, getting tangled in my legs. Being the clumsy oaf that I am, I fell over and Mooie scampered under my bed to avoid getting squashed.

Swearing loudly, I gave her a light slap on her furry behind. She swatted my hand with a velvet padded paw and nibbled on my finger with her little teeth.

"Are you hungry, little hell-cat?"

Mooie mewed loudly and padded to the small kitchen and jumping up on the counter. I shooed her off and grabbed her bag of dry food on a new bowl of water. She lapped up the water, getting little droplets all over the floor.

I left the cat in the kitchen and went back to my room, leaving the door open slightly ajar for Mooie. The sun was setting, casting colors ranging from the lightest yellow to the deepest pink over the sky. I opened the window a little bit and a pleasant breeze entered the room, much nicer than the freezing draft in my living room.

I sprawled out on my bed and reached over to my Ipod to listen to music. I flicked through my music and finally settled on _Toxic _by _A Static Lullaby. _I hummed along to the rhythm of the music, paying attention to the crash of the drums and the heavy metal sounds of the guitars. _  
_

My brain grows foggy and I feel myself grow tired. I don't know how, but I fall into a quiet and peaceful sleep, for once in a very long time.

* * *

"Class is cancelled."

I stare in bewilderment at the bright green sign on the door to my classroom along with a couple dozen other of my classmates. They walk away in clusters, muttering under their breath in angry tones.

_Tap, tap._

I spin around on the ball of my foot to come face to face with a brown haired boy with a small and confused smile on his face. "Is class cancelled today?"

"Uh, um, yeah, that's what the sign says."

"Oh, thanks."

"Are you new?"

The boy blushes and looks down at his shoes. "Yeah, I'm the new student, I just moved here."

"This doesn't normally happen, i promise. Our teacher is a little eccentric, you'll like him when he gets back, everyone does."

The boy hold out his hand for a moment and I stare at it stupidly, not realizing the friendly greeting. He gives me a funny look and I feel my face grow hot at I finally give his hand a shake. "I'm Dan," he says, the corners of his mouth raising a little bit "And you?"

"I'm Hekate."

"Your parents named you after a goddess?"

"Yeah, they were history geeks."

Dan looked around for a little bit, then looked at me longingly. I awkwardly stood there, not understanding what he wanted to do or say.

I really needed to work on my people skills.

"Uh, you don't wanna get some coffee with me, do you?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

Dan and I stomp down the stairs to the bust street blow, the cars wooshing by and blowing Dan and I's hair in random directions. "Kate, you've got a huge piece of hair sticking out of your head!" Dan says, picking the lock of hair between his fingers and setting it back in place. The side of my mouth moves up and I give a small laugh.

I grasp his hand, not sure to how he'll react, and to my surprise he returns my gesture my wrapping his fingers around my palm.

I lead him down the street to my favorite coffee shop, making light conversation with my new friend we walk hand in hand, the wind messing up our hair, happy enough with each other's presence, each of us defiantly having secrets, but I doubt that his are as disgusting as mine.

After all, who would want to be friends with a slut?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kate, you've got a huge piece of hair sticking out of your head!"

I brush the floppy lock of hair away from Hekate's face, and she gives me a warm smile and laughs.

We continue to walk down the street to the coffee shop and I feel her small, warm hand tentatively slide into my palm, so I wrap my fingers around it and give her hand a small squeeze.

The cars fly past us as we jog across the street, Hekate letting so of my hand to jump up back onto the side walk, reminding me of a little jungle cat.

She fixes her hair with her fingers, tucking a straightened lock behind her ear, and I spy a small sparkle of a glittering black earring on her earlobe.

"So, Dan, where are you staying?"

"With a few friends, camping out on the living room floor."

She ponders about my answer for a few moments and finally forgets about whatever she was thinking about.

"What about you?"

"I bought a really cheap abandoned pub about a year ago."

"Really? Where?"

"Just outside the city, around thirty minutes away from here."

I try to imagine Hekate's house in my head- I picture a little shack covered in flowers and plants, way out in the country. I feel like that can't be right, but I stick with my mental image.

"Do you live with anyone?"

"My cat, Mooie."

"Oh."

We walk hand in hand until Hekate pulls me towards a little shop with a broken and blinking sign in the window that reads "OPEN!"

"This is it."

I hold open the door for her and we walk in the small shop, the scent of pastries and coffee tickling my nose. I inhale deeply and Hekate giggles.

"What?"

"It's nothing, it's just that everyone does that the first time they come here."

She sits me down at a booth and asks if I want anything specific, and I tell her that I'll have whatever she's having. She nods and walks over to the line, looking at the chalkboard menu.

I slide back into the seat and examine my surroundings. There are about four booths in total, and the rest of the place is covered in little coffee tables, the kind you would find in living rooms, mismatched armchairs and bookshelves, hardcovers and paperback piled up on them.

Behind the counter I see random mugs, no two the same. Hekate places money down on the counter and talks to the boy behind the other side as he brews our drinks.

He has several streaks of blue hair and a beanie on his head, a few piercings in his nose and left eyebrow. He fumbles through the cash register for change and slides the mugs over to Hekate. She stuffs the change in her pocket and makes her way back over to me, plopping down next to me with a loud huff.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just arguing about who takes the next shift."

"You work here?"

"Sometimes."

She curls her fingers around the brightly colored mug that reads "I Love New York" and takes a sip, her face calming down with the flavor. I do the same with my black and white panda mug and am rewarded with the flavors of chocolate, peppermint and coffee.

"This is amazing."

"Isn't it?"

We sit in silence for a few moments, drinking the coffee. I drain my mug and place it in the table and Hekate slaps her hand over her mouth to stifle a loud giggle.

"Huh?"

I sit there, confused as she takes out her phone and snaps a picture of me and slinks down in her seat silent tears of laughter running down her face.

She pushes her phone towards me and I look at it in confusion. The picture-me has a quizzical eyebrow raised and foam on his upper lip. I grab a napkin and wipe my mouth as Hekate finally quiets down from her fit of giggles.

We takes my arm and we leave the shop, the door's bell jingling merrily as we close it. A gust of cold air hits us both in the face, and soon little droplets of rain splatter our clothes.

"Crap, I hate rain!"

"Follow me! To the car!"

Hekate puts her arm in the air in a mock impression of a super hero and jogs into the crowd, elderly couples giving us wrinkled smiles, younger ones giving us looks of disgust.

She pulls out her car keys and unlocks the passenger door and I climb inside. She walks around to the other side of the vehicle and plops down in the seat. The rain starts falling harder now, covering the windshield and sending a chill in the air.

Hekate turns on the heat and radio, flickering through he different stations only to find static. "Damn car!"

"It's probably just the rain."

"And this stupid car, it's so freaking old!"

"Well... thanks for the coffee."

"Sure," she says, giving me a flicker of a smile "Anywhere you want to go?"

"Well, we can go to my apartment if you want to, but it's nothing interesting, just a whole bunch of guys and-"

"Hold on," she says suddenly, whipping out her phone and checking the time. "Crap, I can't I have to go to work-"

"At the coffee house?"

"Something like that."

"Okay, well maybe we can hang out some other time, if that's okay?"

Hekate smiles at me, her blue eyes sparkling "I'd like that."

"I think I would too."

"Well, um, I guess I'll take you home now?" She says, straightened herself up and pulling forward her seat "You can lead the way."

She turns on the cars and pulls out of the corner of the street and I tell her where to make the turns. My apartment isn't too far away from the coffee shop and the school, only a few minutes away. "Um, this is the place, make a right."

She turns the steering wheel and pulls up next to the curb. "Thanks," I say, opening the door "You're really awesome, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, Dan."

In a completely unplanned moment I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek, then climb out of the warm car to the rain, shutting the door behind me.

I can see her face from inside my building, she cheeks a bright red. I give a little wave and race up the stairs just as she drives off into her own, separate life.


	3. Chapter 3

Before heading out the to club, I swing by the post office to see if I have some bills to retrieve or a package to pick up. My house is too far away from city limits for the mail truck to drop off anything, so I have to go here. The building is small, dark and really cold, but the staff is friendly and they don't make you feel like shit if you take too long showing your ID to pick up your mail.

"'Evening, Miss, are you dropping off or picking up today?"

"Er- picking up."

"ID, please?"

I hand the girl my ID card and awkwardly shuffle my feet as I wait for her to get my mail. The lady behind me sucks her teeth impatiently and I can hear the babble of a small child further down the line.

The teen returns with several white envelopes in hand and my ID, then bids me a good day as I leave the building. I can hear the lady from earlier impatiently demand her mail from the teen as the glass doors shut behind me.

It's a fifteen minute drive from the post office to the club, another half hour to put on makeup and some form of a costume and then long hours of trying to please the hungry customers. When I enter my room, my outfit's been slung over a chair and a wavy blonde wig sits next to it. It's silver and white, with pearly white heels with small wings attached, a gold halo and feathery wings.

I remove my glasses and tie my hair up before applying makeup to my face. I'm pretty good at applying makeup- I used to apply makeup to some of the less experienced dancers when I first started working here. I sculpt my cheeks and apply highlights to the edge of my nose and forehead to make my bone structure less round and more sharp and sexy. Since my costume is silver, I apply blue and silver eye makeup, ridiculous false eyelashes with bits of silver and gold gems stuck on the ends and finish off with delicate pink lips.

As I set to work re-styling the blonde wig, a girl enters my room with her costume balled up in her hands.

"Hey,"

"Hey, I'm your partner for tonight's shift."

Oh yeah. Angel and demon thing. Guys love it, popular for bachelor parties. Only the girls who are really desperate get picked out for things like this.

As the girl sets to work on her makeup, I peel off my clothes and put on the silver lingerie and wings, then finish off with the wig and halo. 'How long do you think you're gonna be?"

"A few more minutes at most."

"Okay, cool." That'll give me a few moments to check my mail. Bills, bills, a letter from school...? I tear open the paper and skim the letter.

Oh my god.

Out of about twenty select students, I've been accepted to go to new York for a week to see Les Miserables with a backstage pass to meet the actors on _Broadway._

I suppress a squeal of excitement as I continue to read the letter. Oh shit, that's expensive, and that's just for the plane ticket. There's other things to include; hotel fee, food, show ticket, shopping. And it's going to be soon, too. Only a few weeks to make that much money.

"I'm done, let's go."

"Okay,"

I pull on the heels and make my way out into the club and over to a pole. A few guys follow after me and one even slaps my butt. The girl from before follows after me, and I'm amazed of her transformation. Her short black hair is spiked with gel and a pair of red demon horns are placed on her head. She's wearing a shiny back bra inlaid with spikes and matching bottoms and her the makeup on her face is very pale, her eyes ringed with smokey black and red, and her lips a deep crimson.

We start to walk around the pole and male voices hoot around us as we move faster and hoist ourselves up onto the pole. She grabs my waist and runs her hands over my body and I feel bills being thrown at us and shoved in my waistline.

A group of clearly drunk males surround us, their voices slurred. I lean over them and give a seductive smile as more bills are pushed into my bra.

"Hey, sweetheart, you wanna come over here?" A slurred voice beckons to me. It sounds vaguely familiar underneath the undertone of alcohol, but nethertheless I crawl over to him. I feel my heart drop as I look into the drunken face of Dan Howell.


End file.
